Borderlands Wiki:Greeter/Liaison policy
Becoming a liaison or greeter is an unofficial (and, as yet, unsupported by wikia) effort to reach out to new (unregistered) authors with the ultimate goal of gaining new members. Liaisons may also connect with new (registered) users with the ultimate goal of creating a welcome environment. It is easy and anyone can be a Greeter. 'Guidelines for new greeters:' # Be concise. One point per message edit. # Be brief. Least said, least mended. # Be polite. # Be willing to walk away. Not everyone is going to stay or even join. Our mission is to provide a community space. 'Policy for new authors:' Liaison policy is unofficial and is only posted so that individual members may unite in a focused effort. # Respect all non-vandal authors, treat all contributors as members of the community. # Take the time. Adopt a method to systematically allow invitations to join. 'Guidelines for new authors:' Talk to new authors. Use individual discretion on when to do this and keep it related to the authors contributions in hopes to build a rapport with them. Should the opportunity present itself, invite the new author to join the community. # Thank new authors. If a new author makes contributions that do not need clean-up, encourage them. # Should their contribution need clean-up, try to discern what the author intended to add and make the content into a useful contribution to the page. ## This may not always be possible and the edit may have to be removed. ## When needing to delete an authors edit, use UNDO and have a summary that alerts other greeters to look into it as well. Ex. "Doesn't make sense. Someone else look into this please." Another greeter may have the solution. ## Take the time to copy the authors edit and post it on their talk page with a follow up question on what was intended. # Encourage new authors. If a new author is making sub-standard contributions, point this out but encourage improvement and further edits. Give specific advice. Always let the author know that efforts will always be made to retain their contributions to the wiki. # Advise new authors to use their own page and talk page to test edit and learn to use the wikia UI. Should greeters act in this manner, it is hoped that new authors will be encouraged to join the community. 'Guidelines for new users:' Congratulate new users on joining the community. Individual discretion is used and a greeter must be prepared to follow up. At the same time, the other greeters must be allowed to do their part as well. If a new user is having trouble keeping their content from being undone or edited over, offer up assistance on their talk page: # Don't assume that new users read the summaries. You can follow up with a direct explanation. # Give them a nudge in the right direction with specific advice pertaining to their contribution. # Instruct them how to do a grammar check (source button). # Encourage them to try again. # Advise new users to use their own page and talk page to test edit and learn to use the wikia UI. # Lastly, offer to be an advocate and edit a page on their behalf. Otherwise, just be helpful in general: # When the opportunity presents itself, start their talk page and add a comment. # Provide links to information about their edits, navigation, or anything else they need. 'Declaration:' All greeters understand that users might post content that does not meet community standards. A greeter should understand that the difference between good content and bad grammar is acceptable, but may warrant cleanup. Furthermore, even a novice can know things about a Wiki's content and it is up to the Wiki's community to try to recognize the intent of a contributors post and treat that intent with respect. The only true goal is improving the Wiki's content and providing a friendly environment. 'Policy on members:' As a greeter/liaison, it might become necessary to intervene with an established member of the community. Understand that your ultimate loyalties are to the rights of all users and this wiki's content. Respect everyone involved and you may expect that same respect from others. Category:Policy